Käyttäjän keskustelusivu:X-O
Welcome! Hi X-O -- we're excited to have Suomen Civilization Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Meighan Minä voisin auttaa Voisin auttaa wikin kanssa, jos vain joskus oppisin pelaamaan Civisaatiota. Olen näet huono englannissa... Mutta jos opin pelaamaan, niin aloitan muokkailut! --Kokkopalo :Oikein mukavaa. ...'- Byrokraatti' [[Käyttäjä:X-O|'X-O']] 30px|Viikingit! (K | M) kirjoitti viestin 15. helmikuuta 2012 kello 06.29 (UTC)' ::Yritin pelata Civilisaatio IV:tä, mutta se lagi kokoajan ja oli muutenkin täynnä outoja sanoja, joita ei kukaan tiiä. Eli en siis aio muokata täällä. Voin kyllä olla täällä ja lukee sivuja. Jos tajuun jotain, niin kokeilen taas pelata. --Kokkopalo :::Asia ymmärretty. Englannin kielellähän siitä selviää, vaan onhan siellä varmastikin outoja sanoja, ja jos ei ole ihan sisälle juttuun päässyt ja kielitaidon raja tulee vastaan, niin ei voi oikein mitään. Itse en hirveästi osaa Civ IV:stä kertoa, muuta kun enkkuwikin avulla, kun en peliä omista. ...'- Byrokraatti''' [[Käyttäjä:X-O|'X-O']] 30px|Viikingit! (K | M) kirjoitti viestin 22. helmikuuta 2012 kello 06.07 (UTC) Kehitysideoita Hyvin on ainakin minun näkökulmastani katsottuna wiki päässyt käyntiin. Ajattelin, että ehkäpä voisi hieman laajentaa tätä Civilization-juttuja, wikinhän rinnalle voisi vaikkapa perustaa Civilization(tai mikseipäs se voisi kertoa muistakin peleistä, em. Sims tai spore) verkkolehden, niistä tuntuu olevan Suomessa pulaa, samallahab nekin voisivat lisätä wikin muokkaaja/kävijämääriä. Itsehän voisin niissä pyöriä mukana todella mielelläni tämän wikin ohella. --Vaiskivande 22. helmikuuta 2012 kello 14.36 (UTC) :Mielenkiintoinen idea. Pystyisitkö vielä hieman kertoa tästä enemmän? Mutta juu, näin ensikuulemalta vaikuttaa melkoisen fiksulta idelta. ...'- Byrokraatti' [[Käyttäjä:X-O|'X-O']] 30px|Viikingit! (K | M) kirjoitti viestin 23. helmikuuta 2012 kello 07.34 (UTC) Tarkennusta ideaan nettilehdestä Ideanani olisi kehittää etupäässä Civilizationista, mutta myös muista peleistä kertova internetissä ilmestyvä lehti, jossa voisi olla mukana myös The Simsistä ja Sporesta kertovia juttuja, ovathan nämä kaikki pelit samankaltaisia - kaikissa on tarkoituksen kehittää joko olentoja, virtuuali-ihmisiä ja virtuaalikansoja - ja kaikkia näitä yhdistää se, että jokaisessa ohjataan jotain elävää olentoa - tai niistä muodostuvaa - ryhmää - ja kaikki ovat tietokoneella pelattavia. Uskon, että osa The Simsiä ja Sporea pelaavista ihmisistä pelaa Civilizationia jossain määrin, mutta he eivät ole löytäneet tätä wikiä. Lehti tuottaisi sisällön lisäksi myös uusia muokkajia Civilization-wikille sekä myös lukijoita. Se hyödyttäisi siis samalla suomalaisia The Simsin, Sporen sekä Civilizationin pelaajia(mistään ei ole tehty vielä kovinkaan paljon internetissä ilmestyviä lehtiä suomenkielisinä) että Civilization-wikiä. Lehti voisi olla jollain tapaa yhteisöllinen, jonka ansiosta juttujen kirjoittaminen ei jäisi kovinkaan pitkäksi aikaa vain muutaman hartioille - monet voisivat kirjoittaa tuonne juttuja - samalla myös sisältöä olisi lehdessä enemmän ja jutut olisivat myös muutenkin parempilaatuisia, kun jokainen voisi keskittyä rauhassa omaan työhönsä, ilman, että joutuisi tekemään liikaa artikkeleita yhtä aikaa. Se voisi ilmestyä joko ns. blogi/wikimäisesti tai niin kuin aikakauslehti(mutta se jaeltaiiin internetissä). Itse olisin hyvin kiinnostunut tuosta ja olisin Suomen Civilization Wikin lisäksi mieluusti siinäkin mukana. Lehti voisi julkaista eri pelejä koskevia vinkkejä, ehkäpä tietoa, miten pelaajat pelaavat eri pelejä sekä uutisointia pelejä koskien. --Vaiskivande 23. helmikuuta 2012 kello 08.51 (UTC) :Mä en oikein tajunnut. Mutta kai joku nettilehti on ihan hyvä. Luin aluksi väärin ja olin jo valittamassa, mutta kyllä kai tuo ois hyvä tapa saada väkee. '- Kokkopalo' (Valita täällä) jätti viestin 24. helmikuuta 2012 kello 05.10 (UTC) ::No, itse kyllä tajusin. Ja vaikuttaa oikein hyvältä! Luulen, että paras vaihtoehto olisi tuottaa tätä wikin muodossa, uskoisin sen olevan kätevin vaihtoehto. Ja itsehän omistan jokaisesta sarjasta ainakin yhden pelin, joten se ei olisi itseänikään kohtaan ogelma. Vielä pitäisi sitten keksiä julkaisumuotoinen nimi. ::Ja perustamisesta, itse voisin lähteä sitä sitten perustelemaan, kun tarvittava materiaali on kasassa, ja tietysti sitten sinulle, Vaiskivande, byrokraatin oikeudet paikan päälle. ::Ja ehdottmasti, kun saisimme perusmateriaalit kasaan, olisi varmasti hyvät mahdollisuudet yhteisöllistyä, sillä kuten sanoit, on paljon ihmisiä, jotka pelaavat useita pelejä näistä. ::Itsellä on tänään hieman menoa, palaan koneen ääreen vasta illalla, mutta pyrin kyllä pääsemään paikalle mahdollisimman pian. ...'- Byrokraatti' [[Käyttäjä:X-O|'X-O']] 30px|Viikingit! (K | M) kirjoitti viestin 24. helmikuuta 2012 kello 06.20 (UTC) Anteeksi, pahoittelen, etten hoksannut, että olit vastannut jo lähettämääni tarkennusviestiin. Oma ideani lehden nimeksi olisi Suomen Civilization- ja muiden pelien nettilehti, lyhenne(SCMN). Olisiko enää mahdollista keskustella tästä asiasta, lupaisisin silloin itsekin tulla paikalle, en edes hoksannut siis, että siihen oli vastattu. Pahoittelen. Mutta siis, toivon, että saisimme projektin kasaan. Itsellä on jo materiaalia sitä varten tietyissä määrin. Olisiko asiasta mahdollista puhua enemmän Suomen Civilization Wikin chatissa? --Vaiskivande 31. maaliskuuta 2012 kello 08.48 (UTC) ::Olisi mahdollista jutella asiasta chatissa. Idea vaikuttaa oikein hyvältä. Miten olisi huomenna puolen päivän aikoihin? Tänään en oikein ehdi. ...'- Byrokraatti' [[Käyttäjä:X-O|'X-O']] 30px|Viikingit! (K | M) kirjoitti viestin 31. maaliskuuta 2012 kello 10.18 (UTC) Hyvin käy, kello 12 aikoihin huomenna, aamupäivällä... vai onko liian aikaista? --Vaiskivande 31. maaliskuuta 2012 kello 10.30 (UTC) :Mulle ei ole liian aikaista. Eli jos sulla ei ole sitä vastaan, niin nähään chatissa silloin. ...'- Byrokraatti' [[Käyttäjä:X-O|'X-O']] 30px|Viikingit! (K | M) kirjoitti viestin 31. maaliskuuta 2012 kello 10.46 (UTC)